Problem?
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: SKAM. "So… you're saying we're a couple?" "I think we are. The question is do you have a problem with that?" Chris hates the idea of being in a relationship, until he suddenly finds himself in the middle of one without even realising it. Chris/Eva, mentioned William/Noora


Chris and Eva were strolling through the park, no reason behind it. The weather was nice for a February afternoon, so Eva had dragged Chris along with her after class, despite his whining to just take his car and go home to do something more fun, as he had offered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Eva had laughed, pulling him by the arm, and had managed to convince him to take a walk with her, promising to make it up to him later in any way he chose (which worked perfectly fine for Chris and he needed no further encouragement).

So, here they were, walking around aimlessly with Eva chattering about insignificant topics and Chris listening to her half-heartedly, his mind more occupied with picturing what they would be doing later. That was until Eva said something related to Noora, which led her to mention something about her and William, which then turned into her talking about the two of them together, which somehow led her to say something along the lines of "in our _relationship_ ", which sounded so alarming to Chris's ears that he almost got a whiplash from turning his head towards her too fast.

As soon as the disturbing word hit him, Chris halted and shook his head in disbelief, his eyebrows immediately furrowing in confusion.

"Hold on." Since Eva kept walking, unaware that she had said something unusual, Chris reached out and grabbed her by the elbow just tightly enough to make her retrace a couple of steps and stop right beside him. She looked at him with a questioning look on her face and he responded with an incredulous one. "Our _relationship_?" He cried and Eva resisted the urge to burst out laughing, because she could swear his voice just went up at least three octaves. He looked so much like a deer caught in headlights and it was so unlike his usual cocky demeanor that Eva found it incredibly endearing.

 _Fuck_ , he could be so adorable sometimes, it wasn't fair, her inner-self whined. That's why they were in this mess. Sighing internally, she couldn't fight the smile which broke out on her face.

"Look, Chris, I don't mean to break it to you, but we're in a relationship." Eva said calmly, as if she were stating the weather, and Chris's eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline. _Whaaat?_ Oh, hell no, if Eva thought she was gonna pull that shit on him now, she was gravely mistaken. Didn't she know that he simply didn't _do_ relationships? Chris opened his mouth to retort, but it seemed like she had more to say, so he closed it and let her continue.

"I have no idea how it happened, but we are." Eva shrugged with a _don't-blame-me-there's-nothing-to-be-done_ look, giving him a completely innocent expression, and, _damn it_ , those big green eyes certainly didn't help his resolve. "And I'm not trying to pressure you into being my boyfriend, you should know that by now," Eva assured him, knowing fully well what he was thinking and Chris had to admit she was right. He had never taken her for one of those girls who would drape themselves all over a guy after one meaningless hook-up and insist they were together now. _Although_ , he smirked at the thought, to be fair, he didn't mind it one bit when she was draped all over _him_. He began paying more attention to her arguments as Eva went on.

"But, I mean, come on, think about it." She insisted. "We've only been hooking up with each other for some time now, we cuddle, even if you won't admit it, we sleep over and eat breakfast in the morning instead of scurrying off to where we came from, we watch movies and do more than just make out, we were fucking _holding hands_ just now… That doesn't sound like a relationship to you?" Eva asked softly, her eyebrow slightly raised, and Chris felt weirdly uncomfortable, because, _awh, man_ , she was making a pretty valid point.

"Maybe a little…" He drawled out after a few moments. It did sound like they were together. And I mean _really_ together. _Well, fuck._

"So… you're saying we're a couple?" Chris asked hesitantly, because being in a relationship sounded a lot like being tied down and he didn't like the sound of that _at all_. But, on the other hand, it _did_ seem like they were already doing everything a normal couple would do and he had to admit, albeit a little reluctantly, that he rather enjoyed spending all his time with Eva (making out or otherwise), so…

"I think we are." Eva smiled at him, hiding the nerves she felt at what she was about to ask him next. This could wreck everything they had, _whatever the hell it was_. But she had already started walking down that road and she couldn't turn back now. "The question is do you have a problem with that?" She asked evenly, her stomach in a knot, and felt proud when her voice didn't betray her.

 _Did_ he have a problem with that? Chris really thought about it. Being in a relationship wasn't really his thing, but then again, what _was_ a relationship anyway? Just two people having fun, like they were, only, with no one but each other. And if he hadn't even noticed it, could it really be that bad? _Hmm…_

Did he have a problem with his bed smelling of Eva all day after she'd left? Did he have a problem with stealing kisses from her in the hallway on purpose just to make her late for class? Or with tickling her while they were in bed, getting her to spill popcorn everywhere, until they were both out of breath and then pinning her underneath him and making out with her? Did he have a problem with watching her dance around in his kitchen in the mornings or to her hogging his blanket, so that he'd have to pull her flat against his chest to keep warm at night? Did he have a problem with having her all to himself and not hooking-up with anyone else?

Did he have a problem with that? He considered it for a moment and then shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not particularly." He smirked, his cockiness back in place, before leaning in and asking in a low tone. "But just so you know, being a couple means you're gonna have to work double time to satisfy me." He told her with an evil grin and Eva laughed out loud, more out of relief than anything else. He had accepted it. Chris had _actually_ accepted it, she couldn't believe it.

"Man, you're the worst, you know that?" She said, hitting him on the arm, but her smile betrayed her and he pulled her to him by the waist, grinning as her arms rested flat against his chest.

"Then why are you with me?" Chris smirked, as he leaned down and gently brushed the tip of her nose with his. The truth is he didn't really mind being affectionate sometimes, as long as Eva was the only one to witness it. Eva smiled softly at the gesture, before sighing dramatically and rolling her eyes.

"Well," She pondered for a moment. "William was already taken." She said sadly, glancing up at him with that mischievous glint in her eyes, which Chris liked to think she had gotten from spending too much time with him. Her smirk won over though, tugging the corners of her mouth upwards. The look definitely suited her.

"Ahaha, _is that so_?" Chris asked playfully, leaning closer to her with a devilish grin of his own.

"Mhm." Eva hummed softly, as she nuzzled his cheek with her nose and her scent invaded his senses. Chris closed his eyes and groaned softly at the sensation.

"Can we go home now?" He asked, his voice a little strained, as Eva's lips slowly slid up his jawline. Chris felt them curl into a smile against his skin and dragged his hands up her sides, squeezing her tightly.

"Sure." She whispered, as her hands slid down his chest and one of them swiftly slipped into his, intertwining their fingers. Chris didn't mind. It actually felt really nice. "I've got a promise to keep after all." Eva said, glancing up at him suggestively and Chris felt a sudden rush of affection for her. He slipped his hand out of hers and made his arm go around her shoulders, tugging her close to him. Then he squeezed it like a trap around her neck in a playful manner until Eva squealed with glee, making him laugh along with her, as she tried to break free out of his grasp.

Did he mind being in a relationship? Yes, he did.

Did he mind being in a relationship with Eva? _Eh, not so much._

* * *

 _Feedback, as you well know, is very much appreciated ^^ Please, leave me a review, let me know what you think. Thank you!_


End file.
